Modern measurement instruments typically include software interfaces that allow the instruments to be controlled from a computer that is remote from the instrument via a communication link such as a local area network or serial communication link. In its simplest form, the remote software displays a virtual instrument control panel and allows the user to set the various controls by interacting with the controls on the virtual control panel. Automation of a measurement in which different control values are required to be sequenced in some order requires skills that are not necessarily in the skill set of the laboratory personnel who are making the measurements.